the_safe_just_dancefandomcom-20200214-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen appears in Just Dance 4 and is available on all consoles and regions. The song is one of the songs available on Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U version. The song is also one of the very few ones to be available with every Dance Mode in Just Dance 4. Dancer Classic The dancer wears a golden dress with a heart in the middle. She wears golden high heels as well, and her hair is pink. Alternate The dancer wears the same dress but now she has a blue jean jacket of top of her dress, also her hair is pink from the top and purple from the tips. She is now wearing golden sneakers. V.S. Mode The dancer wears the same clothes as in the Alternate version but her hair is now black and the jean jacket of hers is pink like the heart on her dress. Her glove is now sky blue. Background The dancer performs inside what appears to be a smartphone. The phone background is orange/pink with swirls on it. Also, orange apps are noticeable, and they play a big part during the dance routine. When the chorus appears, emoticons and symbols can be seen "raining" down. Gold Moves Classic There are five gold moves for this song's classic version: 1 & 2. Bang your fist in the air fast once. 3. Hold your arms out. 4. '''Wipe you hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. '''5. Put your hand in a phone-talking pose fast when "So call me maybe" is sung. Alternate There is one gold move for this song's alternate version: '1. '''Do the phone-talking pose, but "throw the phone away" and jump with your right hand stretched out when "So call me maybe" is sung. Mash Up Call Me Maybe also has a Mash Up. The songs that appear in order are(And No Repeats) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) * Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) * Girls & Boys (JD1) * Step By Step (JD1) * Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) * California Gurls (JD3) * Barbra Streisand (JD3) * Acceptable in the 80s (JD1) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Hot n Cold (JD1) * D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) * Teenage Dream (JD3) Trivia * The extreme version for this dance should have the difficulty of extreme because it is very difficult. Strangely, it is marked as hard. * Every time the singer says ''Call Me Maybe she misses a call. ** She doesn't miss a call at her last gold move strangely. ** At the 10th missed call, the song finished because the phone has low battery. * This dance is widely popular along with Good Feeling, What Makes You Beautiful and Beauty and a Beat. * When the song starts and in the end you can see a poster on the left hand side on which the dancer is from Mas Que Nada * The avatar from Call Me Maybe is featured in Just Dance 2014 as a back-up dancer in Fine China. * On a episode of American Dad (Introducing The Naughty Stewardesses), Roger can be seen doing the moves from the Regular Version. * This is the first Carly Rae Jepsen song in the Just Dance series. * This is the 4th time the camera zooms during the dance, 1st is Why (Keep Your Head Down), 2nd is Baby Don't Stop Now and 3rd is Independent Woman. * At the end of the song, the battery of the phone runs out for both the classic and alternate mode. * In the dance quests, on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, the dance style it wants the player to get is "Cute." * The outfit which the Alternate dancer is wearing resembles I Kissed a Girl's Classic and Sweat mode. * in mashup, the only males are Step by Step, Never Gonna Give You Up and Party Rock Anthem * The alternate is unlocked by uplay on XBOX 360, PS3 and wii u Category:Songs With Alternate Routines Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Songs With Battles Category:Solos Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs With Mashups Category:Uplay Unlockables Category:Songs Released in 2012 Category:Songs